Every Rose has it's Thorns
by sodapopcurtisloverwhovian
Summary: Percy x Magnus eventual rating change, my idea of how the last Magnus Chase book will go.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day when Magnus had arrived in New Rome. The sunlight enveloped the city with in a warm golden glow, and Magnus was already lost.

He was suppose to met up with Percy at the gates, of course he just had to mess up.

'What don't I mess up' he grimly thought feeling disappointed.

Magnus finally convinced himself to ask for directions when he spotted a tall blonde male with bright blue eyes and a faded lip scar.

"Excuse me sir, can you help me out and give me some directions" Magnus said weakly, these past few months have been pretty rough.

"Of course what are you looking for?" The stranger kindly asked.

'Too late to back out now'

"I'm looking for Percy Jackson, I was supposed to met up with him but I only ended up getting lost" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wait you're Magnus. Annabeth's cousin right? I'm Jason Grace, nice to meet you" Jason extended his hand for Magnus to shake which he quickly did.

"So do you happen to know where he is?"

"Of course, i'll take you to him"

'Jason is a surprisingly nice guy' Magnus thought smiling to himself as the two approach a shabby looking house…...


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this is where Percy is saying. You do know that he and Annabeth broke up the other day right?" Jason questioned.

"No, but I assumed that it would have end up happening eventually. Is Annabeth still in New York?"

"Yes, for the next couple days, let me walk you in!" Jason opens the door for Magnus as the pair walk inside.

Surprisingly inside the apartment was larger, definitely made for the comfort of two.

"Percy!" Jason called for the other male who was somewhere inside the house.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Percy replied as the sound of a shower turning off was heard.

Percy opened up the bathroom door, letting out the steam from his shower. He soon came out with only a small towel on, which was loosely wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, hey Magnus" he looked kinda dumbfounded as to why Magnus was there.

"Hey Percy" Magnus replied awkwardly trying not to let his eyes wander.

"I'll leave you guys alone" Jason yawned, leaving the two males by themselves.

"How 'bout I show you to your room?" Percy suggested not even caring about how exposed his body was.

"Sounds good thanks" While poor Magnus was trying not to stare.

Magnus's room was nice and had a bed big enough for two.

"Is it big enough?" Percy worriedly questioned

"Yeah! are you kidding me it's huge'' Magnus cheered to Percy relief.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick you up earlier, I didn't realize what time it was"

"It's no problem i'm lucky that you're even letting me stay here, especially with what happened with Annabeth"

"Oh everything's good between us, don't worry about it I know that this past month has been hard on you" Magnus winced at the fact that Percy probably knew everything "Thanks this means a lot to me" Magnums smiled.

"Want anything to eat, i'm sure it's been a long trip"

"No"

"Don't be afraid to ask" Magnus just noodded.

Magnus slept through most of the afternoon only waking after a nightmare in which all he could was watch what Loki had done to both Magnus and Sam. His own daughter.

'I couldn't even do a damn thing about it' he thought, as he could feel the hot tears dripping down his face.

He heard the door creak open and for a second he thought about that horrible night, how the door creaked open just before revealing a monster.

"Magnus is everything alright?" Percy voice was soft as he tried not to frighten the younger man.

Though Magnus could feel himself losing control of his breathing.

"How much did Annabeth tell you?"

"Just that you went through some hard stuff and lost some close friends" Percy continued "I know how you feel".

Magnus stayed silent. They fell asleep huddled together. The next morning Magnus woke up, he could feel his heart fall as he realised Percy wasn't in bed. Suddenly he could hear footsteps.

Percy opened the door smiling "Breakfast is ready!".

While eating both of them kept talking like nothing happened. 'Maybe nothing happened, and maybe that meant nothing' Magnus thought to himself.

After breakfast percy asked him "Magnus can we talk… About last night"

"Yeah" Magnus replied

'Here it goes brace yourself for rejection' he thought.

"Listen I… I like you alot but I understand if you don't feel the same way and if you want we can completely forget this ever happened"

"I-I-I"

"It's ok... like I said-" Magnus cut him off.

"I don't want to forget!" Magnus determinedly said

"Me either" the pair moved closer to each other and before either of them knew it they were kissing.

After what felt like an eternity they broke away.

Both smiling as they embraced each others in their arms.

Percy checked his watch

'Crap' he thought 'i'm ten minutes late'

"I have to go" He continued quickly "On the counter there's a map and my work number oh and here's Jason's too" Percy gave gave the younger boy a slip of paper and a kiss on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

3 A day! Help another day!

Your prayers, oh passerbyer!

From such a common ball as this

Might date a victory!

From marshalling as simple as

The flags of nation swang.

Steady- my soul: what issues

Upon thine arrows.

Emily dickinson

After about an half in hour of reading his pocket edition of Emily Dickinson, he decided to take a look at the map.

He decided to start by heading to a cafe called 'Lucille's cafe' . he thought about calling Jason but he really didn't want to be a bother.

'Afterall' he thought to himself 'it's only a little ways away'.

He started walking, it currently was a cloudy afternoon which it looked like it might rain.

Suddenly his head started to swim with the memories of that god awful night.

He cleared his mind trying to think of better things 'Percy' he thought immediately.

He thought of the warm feeling in his stomach when the brunette kissed him.

As he walked on through the massive crowd. He kept on walking even though the images of the friends he lost kept on appearing when he saw something that reminded him of them.

The images hurt his hurt as much as the day everything that mattered most to him was taken.

'Relax I just gotta get some food… That'll help me forget'.

But he couldn't just forget, every step he found himself constantly looking back...

He couldn't stand still...he couldn't relax...he couldn't just forget.

After about fifteen minutes magnus found himself completely lost. He spent another five minutes of self loathing and wanting to die, finally he called Jason.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" magnus asked trying not to seem distressed. Surprisingly Jason didn't notice anything.

"That sounds great! We can meet up with my friend leo"

"Okay where do I need to go?"

"Do you know how to find Marceline' and princess Gumball's cheesecake factory?"

"um yeah" Magnus just barely made it before finding Jason and then a boy with short curly hair, Jason waved him over to the table.

"This is Leo" Jason gestured to the boy next to him. "Sup!" leo said maybe a little too cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you"

They ended up having lunch for about an hour and then they just walked around.

Leo and Jason were showing Magnus all their favorite spots and for once in what felt like an eternity Magnus was at peace.

It was about 5 o'clock when they finally got back to Percy's apartment.

"Hey thanks by way, it's been hard for me to settle in so this really helps me feel at ease" Magnus looks towards the two boys embarrassed that he just said that.

Jason reassuringly puts his hand on magnus's shoulder "it's no problem we're here for you" behind him Leo just nods in agreement.

A wave of nausea hit him the moment he entered the empty house, before he knew it he found himself in the bathroom; vomiting.

He couldn't tell how long he'd been there by the time he heard the door unlock, he heard what could only be described as the most calming voice.

"Magnus are you ok?" Percy called out in a loud but calm voice.

"I-I...I need you" mustering all the strength he had "I'm in the bathroom" Another wave of nausea hit him; he vomited again.

Before he knew it Percy was right there keeping him from falling; breathing heavily.

For the life of him Magnus couldn't tell what Percy was to him but good gods he didn't want him to let go of him.

"Do you think you can go to bed?" magnus nodded not trusting himself to speak, Percy gently picked Magnus who buried his face in Percy's chest.

Percy as gently as he could laid Magnus on his bed, about to leave Magnus alone so he could sleep but a hand reaches out and weakly grabs one of his wrists.

"Don't leave me… Please"

"I'm right here" Percy said calmly as he wrapped his arm around his blonde lover.

For the first in a week Magnus had completely slept through the night, he looked around only to notice that Percy wasn't there.

It was too good to be true, it seemed like a dream but it felt to real to be a dream surely he couldn't dream up something this good.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy knocked on Magnus's door

"Are you up?" his voice was gentle but held a certain firmness to it.

"Yeah" Magnus paused "Don't you have work you need to do?"

"No, not today" Percy's voice changed to a more light and joyful tone "What do you want to do?".

Magnus couldn't help but smile "Anything, as long as you're there"

The older male sat down onto his lover's bed "Hey can I ask you about last night?" Magnus looked away from him but nodded regardless.

"Please tell me the truth, I want to help you" Magnus let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

"What's going on with you?" Magnus tried to hold back tears that threatened to roll down his face.

"I… I just want everything to be normal" Magnus became unable to hold back the tears that spilled down his face. "I just want to talk to you but I can't" The older man reached over to hug the crying blonde.

"Whenever you're ready to tell me, know that I'm here for you" Rubbing Magnus's hand lovingly, he dropped the subject so he wouldn't upset younger male "Get ready I have a surprise for you."

Magnus got dressed in new jeans and a Nirvana shirt that fit nicely without being too tight. When he got to the kitchen he asked "Are we going out for breakfast?" "You mean lunch? It's nearly two" Percy chuckled.

"How could you let me sleep so long I wasted the day away?!"

''It's not a waste I was with you plus I have the whole weekend off" the raven haired boy assured the blonde

"Anyways we'd better hurry we'll be late." he offered his hand to Magnus who shyly took it.

The pair walked through the bustling streets of New Rome hand in hand, Magnus couldn't think of time he'd been happier. They ended up at a diner for of brunch since it was way past breakfast. Magnus's face hurt from laughing so much .


End file.
